{\rtf1\ansi\ansicpg1252\deff0\deflang1033{\fonttbl{\f0\fswiss\fcharset0 Arial;}} {\*\generator Msftedit 5.41.15.1515;}\viewkind4\uc1\pard\f0\fs22 This is a competing renewal application for the Pacific Northwest (PNW) Node, which joined the NIDA\par National Drug Abuse Treatment Clinical Trials Network (CTN) in January, 2001. Our primary aim is to\par continue our active support of the CTN's mission, to "improve the quality of drug abuse treatment throughout\par the country using science as the vehicle" by conducting studies of behavioral, pharmacological, and\par ntegrated behavioral-pharmacological treatment interventions in rigorous, multi-site clinical trials to\par determine their effectiveness across a broad range of CTP settings and diversified patient populations and\par ensuring the transfer of research results to treatment providers.\par In order to effectively meet these objectives, the (PNW) Node proposes to:\par Maintain an effective, bidirectional partnership and working relationship among researchers, treatment\par providers, and policy makers\par Maintain and expand a highly successful and well-established treatment research infrastructure within\par the Node\par Expand the Node's geographical reach by incorporating a community-based treatment program (CTP)\par from Alaska, also broadening the ethnic diversity within the Node\par Enhance the Node's capacity to conduct pharmacotherapy trials and respond more rapidly to emerging\par public health priorities by adding a larger, highly research-experienced CTP\par \bullet Broaden and deepen the clinical research expertise of the Node by adding a number of affiliated\par investigators who bring a wealth of experience from prior intervention trials on topic areas directly\par relevant to the CTN\par We have successfully contributed to the CTN's mission over the past 6 years and anticipate continuing to do\par so in the future. From a public health perspective, our continued success in conducting such research and\par dissemination as part of the CTN will facilitate empirically supported, evidence-based interventions being\par implemented in community-based treatment programs, with a resultant improvement in the quality and\par effectiveness of substance abuse treatment.\fs20\par \par }